el corazon no conoce razones
by ninavalenz03
Summary: Elena Gilbert era una chica de clase humilde, tímida, trabajadora y de un gran corazón; que se enamora de alguien fuera de su alcance...podrá su amor vencer las barreras de la sociedad?
1. Chapter 1

ESTA Es una historia Algo rara, de Solo Un par De capitulos

No Se escribir historias pero me encanta hacerlo, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo

nota: los presonajes aqui presentados no me pretenecen

Punto de vista de elena

Tengo 21 años y estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera de medicina, me considero una chica estudiosa y espero que eso sea suficiente para poder terminar, conseguir un buen empleo y sacar a mi familia a adelante.

Yo se que si me lo propongo puedo llegar lejos pero creo que el que no tiene mucha suerte es mi corazon, siempre me enamoro de la persona equivocada.

bip bip bip...ahh creo que es hora de levantarse

me levanto y me dirigo al baño, me doy una ducha rapida y me cambio; hoy me pongo unos jeans azules y una blusa roja.

bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina, ahi esta mi madre es una gran persona, ah luchado por mis hermanos y por mi desde que mi padre nos abandono.

Desayuno muy rapido y me dirigo a la universidad, creo que llegue tarde de nuevo.

Entro a la universidad y me dirigo a la oficina del rector ya que me cito, no tengo idea de para pero parece que hay unos alumnos nuevos, estan de espaldas pero se ven que son altos y fornidos y de buena posicion social, se ve por la ropa y cosas que traen

Es mi turno de entrar, me paro y de casualidad me tropiezo pero antes de caer al suelo sieno que unos brazos me sostienen de la cintura, giro rapidamente y lo veo, el chico mas guapo que eh viso en mi vida, tiene el cabello negro cuervo y los ojos mas azules y encantadores que haya visto

Nos miramos fijamente y senti como que iba a vomitar, parecia que mariposas revoloteaban por todo mi estomago; nunca habia sentido algo asi. Al fin me desperte de mi ensueño y me di cuenta de que parecia una boba ahi en sus brazos mirandolo, me puse de pie rapidamente y le agradeci por ayudarme. El solo me sonrio y se alejo, siguiendo a los que supongo era su hermano y su padre.

Esta es la primera vez que me siento asi...y eso me asusta


	2. Capítulo 2

punto de vista de elena

La llamada de rector fue para decir que he bajado mis calificaciones y que eso podrá hacerme perder la beca, en fin tendré que esforzarme mas.

Me dirijo al salón de clase, ya voy retrasada pero no me preocupa no creo que hallan avanzado mucho. Bueno llegue, parece que el profesor me a visto porque ne hace señas para que entre; entro y me dirijo a mi asiento.

No se porque pero desde hace rato tengo la sensación de que alguien me esta mirando, giro la cabeza y ahí esta él, el chico del miradas se encuentran por un segundo, me sonríe y siento que me sonrojo; me volteo rápidamente no se que me pasan con él.

Suena la campana que indica que es hora del almuerzo pero no planeo salir, me voy a quedar estudiando un poco.

Hola-dice una voz aterciopelada; alzo la mirada y ahí esta él.

Soy Damon-dice con una sonrisa en su rostro

hola-digo en voz baja-me lla llamo e elena-tartamudeo, pero que me pasa?.

Lo se-dice con aires de suficiencia y lo miro algo incrédula-escuche a una de las chicas llamarte así-añade rápidamente.

Ah-es lo único que atino a decir.

Y que hace una chica tan linda sola?-pregunta

Estudiando-le contesto simplemente; sera muy lindo pero eso no justifica el ser arrogante

Tu eres la chica del pasillo no?-dice de pronto

Si- le respondo bajando la mirada, fui algo torpe allá-y de nuevo gracias por eso-añado

De nada-dice-no me molesta en absoluto tener una chica en mis brazos-me dice descaradamente.

Pero a este que le pasa, creo que ni nos conocemos para que se tome esas confianzas

Parece que tenga en cuenta mi molestia que se disculpa rápidamente, lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarte, dice

Pues lo hiciste-le respondo de forma molesta; pero que me pasa si yo no soy así, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, ya se había ido.

Después de esa pequeña charla que tuve con Damon no lo volví a ver...hay no se porque sigo pensando al final de cuentas se nota que jamas se fijaría en una chica como yo.


End file.
